The Valley Song
by LaylaGreene
Summary: One-shot. "You see that girl, I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." Remember that line? This is the day Peeta falls in love with the future Girl on Fire.


"See that little girl?" a man by the name of Mr. Mellark said to his son.

Peeta Mellark, Mr. Mellark's son, looked over to where his father was pointing. Peeta finds a girl who is most likely his age. She is wearing a red plaid dress and her dark hair is in two braids. She has grey eyes and olive skin.

"Must be from the Seam," thought Peeta.

"I wanted to marry her mother," Mr. Mellark continues, "but she ran off with a coal miner."

Peeta is stunned by what his father said. In District Twelve you would be better off marrying someone of a higher class, not a coal miner. You would have less money if you were married to a coal miner. This also means not much to give or have.

"A coal miner?" Peeta said questionably. "Why she want a coal miner if she could have you?" Peeta looked at his dad, curious about the answer.

"Because when he sings... even the birds stop to listen," Mr. Mellark replied. Peeta thought about this. A voice so beautiful that even the birds stop singing their melodies and listen to the voice.

Peeta looked to the girl again. He wondered if she has the same voice of her father, a coal miner.

"Ok, kids," said the teacher, Mrs. Barnes. "Everyone please get in the classroom. Don't worry, your parents will be back soon."

The girl with the red plaid dress hugged her mother and went inside.  
Peeta hugged his father.

"Goodbye, Daddy," Peeta said.

"Ok, Peeta," Mr. Mellark said, kissing his son on the head. "Now, be good." Peeta smiled at his father.

"Ok, Dad! Bye!" shouted Peeta as he ran to the schoolhouse.

Peeta entered the classroom to find almost everyone is playing and talking except for that girl his father pointed out. Peeta wanted to talk to her, but he was too nervous. He didn't know why, though. However, even if he was going to walk over to her, he wouldn't make it. For, a girl with blonde curls stepped in front of Peeta.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," Peeta said, smiling.

"My name's Delly. Delly Cartwright," she said. "What's yours?"

"My name's Peeta Mellark."

"Do you want to sit with me?" Delly asked him. Peeta nodded.

Delly lead Peeta to a few desks and they sat side by side. Delly smiled and saw how both of them has the same hair and eye color.

"You know, Peeta, we could actually be related. Look," said Delly, pointing to her hair. Peeta examined his own golden locks and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we could," he said.

"Cool," said Delly. "I've always wanted a little brother."

"Ok, kids," said Mrs. Barnes, "Now we are each going to stand up and say our names. Then, you could say something about yourself. Delly, would you like to start?" Delly nodded.

Delly stood up and said, "Hello, I'm Delly Cartwright. And, I like to, um... I like to help my dad design shoes." Delly sat down.

"Peeta, it's your turn," said Mrs. Barnes.

Peeta stood up.

"My name is Peeta Mellark. I like to... frost the mini cakes." Peeta sat down and listened to other students. Peeta did pay much attention to the girl's profile.

The girl stood up and said, "Um... My name is Katniss... Everdeen. I, um, like to take care of my baby sister."

Peeta smiled. Katniss Everdeen, huh? He thought it was a pretty name.

"Ok," said Mrs. Barnes. "Now, we are going to start with something fun today. We are going to sing. We are going to this every morning. I call this Music Assembly. To start off, does anyone know 'The Valley Song'?"

Katniss's hand shot straight up.

"Well, someone's really eager. Come on up, Katniss," instructs Mrs. Barnes. Katniss goes to the front, near an open window.

Peeta looked to the window to find a few birds singing a tune.

"Down in the valley, the valley so low," sang Katniss.

The birds stopped singing. Peeta's eyes widened. He had never heard such beautiful singing. His hand fell to his stomach. He feels weird. It was like there were butterflies in his stomach.

"Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; Hang your head over, hear the wind blow," sang Katniss.

Peeta was mesmerized by the girl and held on to every word.

"She does have the voice of her father," thought Peeta. "I am a goner."

This is the moment Peeta fell in love with the future Girl on Fire.


End file.
